stormgatefandomcom-20200213-history
The Library
Also called The Place of Many-Colored Books (MCB), The Library is the name of the Stormguard (THE BARNACLE GANG)'s living quarters in Season 3, after the Drunken Phoenix was exploded into many pieces. It is an abandoned library that the group found. As of July 29th, 6804, the Stormguard had managed to make themselves somewhat at home. History The Hollis Reid Calvert Memorial Library was once a respected institution that provided knowledge and learning to the people of Stormgate. The Calvert family operated the library in remembrance of the man who brought their family into influence and power. When the Calverts were all executed during the Crimson Deluge, the library lost the funding it needed. While the Binarchy had subsidized the library's activities, Commissar Tarkus's regime saw no reason to support a hub of noble worship and petty intellectualism. The Library was soon looted and abandoned, left to succumb to the destructive Storms. A couple enterprising individuals have attempted to reclaim the space in the last decade, but none of their efforts have stuck. Bizarre accidents, unexplained sightings, and a general feeling of unease have all clung to the area. Rumors in oldtown whisper that the building is haunted, perhaps even by the tormented souls of the Calverts themselves. The Library is a dilapidated husk. Thick ivy clings to the outside, creeping up the walls as if to drag it down to the undercity. The windows are broken, the stone is covered in moss, and what books are left within are mostly damaged beyond legibility by rainwater. The wooden floors within creak and shift with every footstep, as if ready to collapse. Small families of pigeons and seagulls can be found nesting in the decorative arches that line the main reading room. The landowner was almost eager to sell the building, no questions asked, to the first buyer he could find. The Stormguard acquired the Hollis Reid Calvert Memorial Library for a remarkably small amount of gold, considering the buildings size. It's taken them weeks, but they've begun transforming the place into something halfway livable. Architecture The main hall of the library has large window in the hall, partially covered in burlap. Light partially streams through. Post-Purchase Ray travels around the Library each night casting Guards and Wards to try and make the base safer overall. Date of First Casting Ray first cast Guards and Wards on July 23, 6804. Effects in Place: 1. Pink Dots (Doors): All doors in the warded area are magically locked, as if sealed by an Arcane Lock spell. In addition, you can cover up to ten doors with an Illusion (equivalent to the illusory object function of the Minor Illusion spell) to make them appear as plain sections of wall. a. The Pink Dots with the black centers are the doors masked as illusory walls (8 exterior doors and the 2 staircase doors) 2. Green Dots (Stairs): Webs fill all stairs in the warded area from top to bottom, as the web spell. These strands regrow in 10 minutes if they are burned or torn away while guards and wards lasts. a. Both the stairs leading from the first to second floor, as well as the hidden stairs from the second to third floor are covered in webs. 3. Blue Dots (Corridors): Fog fills all the warded corridors, making them heavily obscured. In addition, at each intersection or branching passage offering a choice of direction, there is a 50 percent chance that a creature other than you will believe it is going in the opposite direction from the one it chooses. 4. Red Dot (Suggestion): Place a Suggestion in one location. You select an area of up to 5 feet square, and any creature that enters or passes through the area receives the Suggestion mentally. a. The suggestion is located on the doorway into Ray’s room and the only person he has whitelisted is himself and keeps a unique password for this portion of the spell. The DM knows the suggestion given. Guards and Wards Whitelist: 1.Ray 2.Dhalia (& Adrien if need be) 3.Roz 4.Pieter 5.Oli 6.Marwyn 7.Valter 8.Doc 9.Howell 10.Izwick 11.Kallorek 12.Newt 13.Gug 14.Fela (& Baphomet THE CAT NOT EVIL BEING if need be) 15.Cliff 16.Day 17.YOHARI NEW BOI UNKNOWN 18.Tristram 19.Theo 20.Thad -Anyone else wishing to be immune to the effects of the spell will be required to use the password of the day which will be changed every week by Ray and told to the PC members as well as those on the whitelist to share if they see fit. Current Password: “CritRole 7.5 mil” Books A short list of the books found in the Place of Many-Colored books is listed: * The Case for a Flat Azra * Nolzur's Comprehensive Guide to Colors and Their Synthesis, taken by Marwyn. Category:Stormgate Locations Category:Locations